Batman and Robin, True love's end Catwoman
by Theressa Callings
Summary: Ok this is a cool one, jumping a head when Bruce finds out who Catwoman is, and when Dick Grason turns into Nightwing! And I have all the spelling fixed up so I hope everyone can be happy now! :


_Batman and Robin, True love's end (Catwoman)_

_Love when is it really true?_

_How can you really know,_

_When can you find out,_

_When can you find a true love?_

_How is it really true,_

_and not any different from the others,_

_How true is tree love?_

_And what make's it true?_

_This happened through out being partner's with Dick, he would laugh at me every time this happened. I would fall in love with the wrong type of girl, like Catwoman, she was different from the other girls I had liked over the years. She understood me, she was also a person who hide under a mask, but she was on the other side most of her life as Catwoman, at time's she did change side's, but she worked with evil. So that started me going after her. Dick always bugged me when we were going after her, it was indulging when she would start and go along and go after me. It was a game to us it seemed and later on it did turn out to be a game. She would chase me one night then the other I would. When this happened Dick stayed home or when alone somewhere else to find trouble. Well there was one night she got me._

_It was late and Dick and I were tired. There was nothing to be we though. We were about to head out when Catwoman came out from no where and Jumped on me and scracted me across the chest. Leaving three claw mark's. She smiled at she looked down at me, "MEOW BAT'S!"_

_So I kicked her off me as I got up and asked, "What trouble have to done tonight?"_

_She smiled then said tried to look inacent, "Why me? I would never." She laughed as she clapped her hand's, Robin then kicked her to me. She couldn't react to it because she didn't know it was coming. So I kicked her to the ground. She then smiled again blew a kiss then jumped of the roof we were standing on._

_Then Robin asked as he looked at me, "You going after her?"_

_It toke me a minute to decide, but then I said no. We headed back to the cave and left it at that._

_Robin was giggling the hole time we were in the car. I just glared at him then he finally stopped smiling and looked serious. I had know he was mocking me with the face, so I stopped the car, and told him to walk. He got out then said, "Race you." Then he was gone._

_I smiled then drove to the cave, when I got there Dick was there and already out of his suit, I still don't know how he did that._

_"What toke you so long?"_

_"Stopped for drive Thur." I lied to him he knew I was kidding, but it was just something funny between us._

_"Sir's would I be able to persuade you two to go to bed? You guys have been out all day and night, how often do you two sleep?"_

_"Al! That's was science it for. Just kidding Al. I'm heading there now." Dick said as he laughed knowing that he would get in trouble from both Me and Alfred if he was sleeping in class. "Night!" Then he ran off to bed doing some little Flip's and jumps._

_I wispered to my self as I sighed, "Show off."_

_"Heading off to bed master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he put Dick and my suit's away._

_"I will, soon.. Goodnight Alfred."_

_"Night master Bruce."_

_Then Alfred left the cave and turned on the computer and looked up Catwoman. Then Some picture's came up. I wonted to know who she was, why she's this way. I needed to find out or I would go crazy trying to find out. So then I shut down the computer and headed off the bed._

_The next night Dick was talking the rounds because I had a date with one of my good friends Selina Kyle. She was one of my good friend's for a long time. I've been attacked to her for about the same amount of time._

_She was a lovely lady, she hair was dark and long, her eye's sparkled with a blue delight, her lip's pink as a rose, and as full and the dark sky's. Her cerves, and body slim yet strong. Her voices so sweet and full with love and truth. It could sing with every word that left her lips. Her smile could even melt Mr. Freeze. She was the sun, she was everything, but she didn't like me that way. So I thought. Once she got to the house Alfred greeted her as he let her in the house. She was wearing a red dress that only came three incense before her knees She was wearing little Red pump's and holding a little black purse. She smiled at me as I walked down the stair's in my black suit that I always wear going out._

_"So where we heading big boy?" Selina smiled as I kissed her hand and greeted her myself._

_"I'm taking you to dinner and a movie if you don't mind. Then maybe dancing the night away."_

_"Mister Bruce Wayne I would be honored, Hi Bruce." She smiled with a little giggle._

_"Selina are you ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket, then I turned to Alfred and said, "Make sure Dick doesn't get into any trouble."_

_"You know I can't do that sir." Aflred said as he waved goodbye to me and Selina._

_He knew what I meant and I new he wouldn't let anything happen, so I was good._

_We got in to the car and I was driving to the movie theater, Selina was looking at the floor so I asked her whats wrong._

_"Bruce, I... Umm, never mind it's nothing."_

_I looked at her then dropped the subject, then we started to talk about anything that we could think of._

_We had a good night at the theater, but then once we got to the restaurant, something happened._

_Me and Seline were siting down and talking when the door's slammed open and in came The Killer Croc and some of his men. He was holding a gun out and so were his men, then he hissed to everyone in the room, "Take out all the money and stuff that's worth something!" He started to walk up to the table's and take the stuff and everyone was trying to get stuff out as fast as they could._

_Then Robin jumped through a window and landed in frunt of the killer croc and called, "Give them back their stuff and get ready for the butt kicking of a life time."_

_"Really? Is batman going to show up behind me?" He asked as he smiled wickedly at him._

_Robin looked away from him as he kicked two of his men and they fell to the ground. Then said, "Nope Batman is having a break it's just me!"_

_The killer Croc smiled then snapped his finger's and then two dozen more men came running in with guns. Robin jumped over so and kicked two in the face as they fell then started to fight the others around him._

_Selina looked at me as I looked at her, then I said, "I'll go and find some help, you go and hide."_

_Selina agreed then crawled into the bath room. I ran out the door un seen._

_When I was in there I wonted to just run and help Robin, because he was crowned by the wall with no place to run._

_I got into the car and found my suit that I had hidden behind the seat's. I got in it and then when through the window just like Robin did. By the time I got back in to the room the Killer Croc was holding Robin my his neck high in the air. The other men all pointed there gun's to Robin's head as two of the guys gathered the goods. Then the Killer Croc saw me. He smiled then said, "You lied little bird." Then he watched as I jumped and landed behind his men and started to take them out one by one. The Killer Croc then grabbed his gun and pointed it to Robin's head and got ready to shot. So I stopped a watched him the men all swarmed and grabbed at me. Then pointed the guns at me as the Killer Croc laughed, "Now you get to watch the bird boy get his brain's blasted! HA HA!" He was about to pull the trigger, but then Catwoman!_

_She kick the gun from the Killer croc's hand as he droped Robin. Robin then kicked the Killer croc in the face. Then I started to fight again as they started to sramble away._

_Catwoman looked at me with a smile then said, "The reason they can do that it because you care to much."_

_"Or maybe it's because you care?"_

_"Shut up and fight!" She started to kick some major butt... The truth to that I was distracted by watching her butt the hole time. Then once the men were gone, Robin, ran off after them, and then Catwoman and I when to the roof. Well she fallowed me._

_It was dark and the star's were light up like firefly's, She looked at me as I looked back to her she walked up to me with a little stride then smiled. "Ever kissed a cat?" I was about to answer then she kissed me! It was long and full of passion, we embraced each other as we kissed. Then she let go and touched my lips and with a smile she was gone. I got out of my suit and then walked back in just as Selina came out of the bathroom. We got back to th table just as the cop's got there to find that everything was all better now. So when ended our date with that, I toke her home then kissed her on the cheek goodbye, and headed back for home._

_"Dick what was that?" I was mad I was thinking what would have happened if I wasn't there I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. "You could have gotten hurt! What happened to your brains! What about all your training!"_

_Dick looked at me as her toke off his mask, "It was one slip Bruce, come on. I've been through worse then that."_

_I was just mad of the thought of maybe losing him, "Your not going out until you complete 34 hours of train Dick! I wont see you "slip" again!"_

_Dick looked at me opened mouthed then stormed off yelling back to me, "You need to trust someone once in a little Bruce!" He put his mask on again and then ran out of the cave once again._

_I was going to called back out to him, but he was out of sight by the time I could even think of what to say._

_Alfred then appeared behind me and shook his head, then said to me being a nice and truthful as he could, "Master Bruce you need to trust him to be able to protect himself. If he's not there then you have no one to watch your back, remember that Master Bruce."_

_I looked at Alfred as he started to clean up a Little then walked out of the batcave leaving me alone to think of all that just happened. I sat at the computer and looked at the blank screen. I turned in on a Dick's communicator and looked as Dick appeared on the screen he was on him bike riding off somewhere. I was going to keep calm when talking to him, but I couldn't, "Robin what do you think your doing! I told you not to go out until you had more training! That was an order! Get back here now!"_

_"Hey Bat's I don't need to listen to you anymore! I quit from being your partner! I'm finished with being number 2 with you all the time! So I'm done with being Robin! I'll drop off the suit and I'll be out of your hair!" He then toke the communicator off his wrist and then tossed it to the ground as it smashed into may different peaces. The last picture I saw of Dick before it went black I could swear he was crying a little. He didn't want this to happen, but I guess it was coming..._

_When he got there I was waiting, he got out of his suit and placed the bike away. He got his jacket and then grabbed his real bike When up stair's pasing Alfred and grabbed all his stuff and got on the bike. The last thing's he said to me and Alfred was, "Later Al, make sure that Bruce keeps his ego to himself!" Then he was gone out of the gate's and out of my life.. For good?_

_Alfred and I watched as Dick rode off in a huff._

_Then I looked away out of pain, was I the reason Dick left? I went to the chair that was near the door and sat there and rubbed my head. Then for the next few night I didn't hear anything about Dick but every time I turned on the TV it would be saying, "Is Batman in a slump with out the boy wonder Robin?" Or " What ever happened to the Boy wonder?" "Batman still needs the Bird? Or did he let him go him self?" Then finally after a few week's of it over and over something else came on, but ti still wasn't good, "Is Bruce Wayne hiding something from us all? What's with Bruce Wayne's depression? Is he facing a cold? Or Nightmare's filling his head once again?"_

_In the few week's with out Dick at my side it's been harder, all the villan's have been pushing harder thinking that with out Robin that I would be easyer. I was true, but I could beat them before he came into my life and I can beat him after as well... Right? Really I didn't know what to think anymore. Then the last two night's Catwoman had been bugging me a lot. She was trying to get me out of this round. It was starting to work, we would not not even go after eachother we would meet up and kiss the hole time, and she tried to make me happy and out of this slum. She would alway's ask why Robin left, but I would tell her I didn't know. Really I did, because of me... I hated my self I still knew it was my fault, Alfred would say no it wasn't, but his job is to make me happy really. Then I finally found out I'll only be happy if I talked to Dick and explained to him why this all happened, but how can I find him? He's prabally 3000 mile's away from here. Then my luck changed!_

_I was out on my rounds one night and someone was robbing a lady so I was about to jump down and help her out, but then a blue flash ran out in frunt of me and kicked the guy out and gave the lady her purse as she ran off. The guy in blue, and now the colour black appeared. It was a slim guy, his hair was long, longer then Dick had it and was styled differently, but the moves they seemed the same. Then the guy grabbed the man and carried him off and handed him to the closest cop around then was gone on a black and blue bike. I was really nice I couldn't tell what type from here, but man it was nice. I toke some picture's of the new guy with my bat cam in my mask then headed back to the cave to analyse them the best I could. It couldn't be Dick, his hair was longer, he was a little taller, his body was more muscular, and his suit was different then I would think Dick would ever wear. So the problem then was who was he? The skill's were just like Dick's, but I guess someone would have been copying him and studying all hush move's. Though the way he glided in the air would be hard to copy... What if I was Dick? I thought and thought._

_Then the next morning Aflred come in and said that the new hero in town was on the Tv, he is calling him self "Nightwing" That was when I knew it was Dick, before he had a name for himself he was brain storming and one of the name's that came up was Nightwing, he alway's played game's with that name as well, so it had to be him but how? He was so different..._

_"Well then maybe Batman needs to talk to this Nightwing? Right master Bruce?" Alfred said trying to make a point to me._

_I looked at Alfred then said with a sigh," Yes I think so too..."_

_Then I headed out to work I have to go to a meeting that day, then once the meeting was over I saw the batsignal in the sky, so I rushed off._

_When I got there I didn't see the commissioner, but Catwoman?_

_"Where is Gorden?"_

_"What I thought this was your beeper?" She said seductively as she looked at me and wrapped her tale around my chest._

_Then as I was pulled closer to her I said, "This is not a toy, its for important things, ok Catwoman. Now I have to go."_

_She let go of men then she said as she started to walk away, "Then you don't get to know what I know."_

_Then I stopped and grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, "What do you know?"_

_She touched my lips then said, "That might cost you a kiss bat's." So then she looked me in the eye's then said, "That new boy Nightwing, well he's trying to solve this case, some guy was taken and well I heard where he's checking out to fine Clue's."_

_Then I leaned her back in to my arms and kissed her as she told me where to go. Then off I was leaving her on the roof top's looking back at me as I was gone._

_Once I got there I saw him, Nightwing... I wasn't sure if I should approach him, but I did. I looked around to see if anyone was around, then I asked, "Dick?"_

_Nightwing then turned around and looked face to face with me, if this was Dick he was now taller then me, not by much, but still, and his eye's had darkened a lot over the time I haven't seen him._

_"Hey, Bat's..." Nightwing didn't want to look at me, then he said, "The name's Nightwing by the way. Old man..." I could tell that he wasn't in a good mood. "Do you mind I have things to do right now."_

_"Fine kid, maybe I'll get out of your life right now. Later Nightwing."_

_Then I left Nightwing to look at what ever it was._

_Nightwing looked at something he found on the ground, it was a peace of a suit... A black suit... Nightwing knew Bruce Wayne didn't do it, but who else has a black suit like this one was a peace of, then he thought maybe I knew something about the napping. So then he went to some where and changed out of his suit to show Dick, then he headed to my house to wait for me to get off duty. When he got there Alfred opened the door and looked face to face with Dick, Dick then looked at the floor then said, "Hey Al, I came for a visit..."_

_"Come in Dick, where have you been, Master Bruce has been worried about you."_

_Dick snorted then said, "He didn't seem that worried when we bumped into each other earlier."_

_Alfred looked at Dick as he toke his jacket, " Master DickYou should know Master Bruce, he wont show anything."_

_"Alfred! Where are you Alfred?" I called as I came out from the hidden door to the entrance way, then I looked face to face with Dick. I looked at him, it was Dick that was now Nightwing. His hair was now a darker black then before it was way longer, he kept it off to one side of his face covering one of this eye's, his eye's seemed darker almost a black. He looked sad in his eye's, but he was trying to hide it with his face._

_"Why are you back Dick?" I asked him I wasn't in a good mood._

_"There is something I have to ask you," Dick said, but before he could finish I stopped him._

_"What are you the press now or something!" I yelled at him I wasn't in the mood for little talk and I was pissed from earlyer. "Why don't you be like everyother reported then, get an appointment, KID!"_

_Dick then looked at me wide eyed, then he got pissed, "Fine I'll let you fall! Don't come to me when they come for you!" Then he stormed out of the house I knew he wasn't far though everything I went I knew he was somehow there, I didn't know what he would be doing that and for what reason. He was still and always there. Until the day I found out why._

_One day I was at my house, and the door bell rang, it was Gorden and some offcier's, Alfred let them in and then called me to the door. So I came and then asked Gorden what he was doing here._

_Gorden looked at me then said, "I wish this wasn't happening, but you are under arrest, for the kidnappings of Kalvin Mash."_

_"WHAT! Are you kiding me?" I looked at him as the officer's grabbed me and handcuffed me starting to hall me out the door, then Dick appeared in the doorway._

_Dick looked at Gorden then said with a sad look, "Bruce is not the person... I am..."_

_"Ummm.. Ok..." Then they let me go and grabbed Dick, he was pushed out to the car ruffly as the through him in the car and slamed the door on his face, I ran out just before they drove out of the gates. I didn't have anytime to say anything it happened so fast. I turned back to Alfred who was confused as I was._

_Then we both sat in the house waiting of a call to explain everything that just happened. Then we got a call it was Dick._

_"Bruce I'm sorry, but that was what I was trying to tell you about, I know you didn't do it, but they found stuff that would bring you to be the person. So I know that you can find out who really did this, and besides people need Batman more then Nightwing... Right..."_

_"Well then why did you put yourself in there! Some people in there know who you are Dick! You could be in real danger! Please listen to me!" I yelled at him._

_"Sorry Bruce, but I know you can do it..." Then the tone went dead. I yelled at the phone for a little longer the I finally gave up._

_I was feeling like crying, it was my fault that Dick was in prison! I couldn't do anything besides find who really did it, so then I told Alfred what Dick said then I was off to find out who really did this. First I had to find out about this Kelvin Mash. To I found out that he was now the 2 top industry next to mine, so they might have thought that that was a motive. Then he was last seen in his apartment until someone heard a scream. I talked to the person that heard the screams and it was around midnight. I walked into the room and looked around, I saw peaces of a black suit all around the place. It was the same type that I would use to something really important. Nothing that many people would be able to buy... Hmmm, so that's some kind of evidence, so then I went to all the people that sell this type of suit, they told me that, Bruce Wayne, and Kelvin Mash are the only two people that can pay for this, then he said that someone just recently came and payed for one with cash, he never gave a name he just grabbed one off the shelf and never even tried it on, he just looked at it then payed for it, since he didn't have a name it was a dead end, what I thought. So then I was thinking maybe someone is trying to frame me? Then I went back to the cave and looked at the peaces of the suit I placed then on a scanner to try and pick up something that could lead me to someone, then I was looking at the edge's, it looked like someone shredded it with a razor, or a really sharp nail? Catwoman!_

_So then I went looking for Catwoman she was just looking down at the people when I found her. I grabbed her by the arm then the said as I lifted her to her feet, "Where is he!?"_

_She looked at me then with a smile, "Who?"_

_"Where is Kelvin Mash? Look here their is a kid in jail because of this! Where is he!"_

_"Somewhere... Why do you care? The kids out of the way now? Now its just us... Alone." She looked up at me and licked my lips as she looked me in the eye's. Then I slapped her away I left a little cut on her face, she looked at me then yelled, "I thought you didn't want me anymore! Well I got rid of someone for you. Come on be happy ,whoever are you under there." She started to walk up towards me, but then ran off into the streets._

_The next day me and Selina had a date she showed up at the house on time like always, then I looked at her, and she had a cut on her face similar to the one I gave Catwoman... Selina couldn't be? Could she?" So after the date I ran off and then I got into my Batman suit and went out to fine Catwoman._

_"Hey bat's thanks for the cut!" Catwoman snaped as she looked away from me. Then she looked back and asked, "You here to say sorry to me?"_

_I looked at her then said, "No... Selina? Selina is this really you?"_

_She then turned around fully and looked me in the eye's and then asked as I used my real voice for this, "Bruce?"_

_Then I toke off my mask as she did the same. To revile me and Selina... We looked each other then kissed each other. Then I asked her again, "Where is Kelvin?"_

_"I don't know Joker has him somewhere, he just got me to place you suit around the place." She looked at me then thought about the kid she got in jail." OMG! I put Dick in jail? Little Dick?" She covered her mouth then put her mask on, as I did the same, "I'll fix this, I will!" Then she jumped off leaving me alone. So then I went to the prison so I could talk with Dick._

_"Dick how you doing in there?" I asked as I looked throgh the glass between us._

_For some reason he wouldn't looked at me with his left side of his face. Then he said, "Its going ok.." He was hiding something, "Did you get anywhere?"_

_I looked at him trying to see what he was hiding, "Yes, The Joker has him... I'm still looking for him, but just take care in there kid, ok?"_

_He then looked at me and it showed a big welt on his face, he then quickly turned away again then said, "Sure... See you Bruce..."_

_Then I left him alone, I was guessing that he got ina fight with someone that he helped put in prison or just someone who didn't like him._

_Dick was siting in his sell, but he wasn't alone, his room mates where, Clayface, the Riddler, and the Penguin. They all knew that me and Dick were Batmand and Robin, but since no one believed anything they said, it didn't madder, until now. Clayface would hold him up to the wall as the Riddler asked his question's, and if he didn't answer them right then the Penguin would kick his or punch him in the chest or anywhere that would hurt. This would go on even with a cop looking at them, they didn't really even care what was going on in here, he didn't want to mess with them. Then once they were finished and Dick was almost unconscious the Riddler then asked Dick one more question, "Now do you know why we like to get out?"_

_Dick only grunted as the Pengin, the Riddler, and Clayface all kicked him one more time. Then Dick past out there as blood was everywhere in the corner he was laying in._

_This time when I saw Selina it was to find out what she knew about the Joker's plan._

_Selina looked at me as we were siting at the table, she had been crying a little, and she hadn't sleep in a longtime by the looks of it, " I don't know what he up too, and I don't know where he is! This is all my fault! Poor kid..."_

_I placed a hand on her back and rubed it gelty, "Then we have to find out where he is."_

_So then me and Catwoman went out looking for the Joker, where would he be hiding? What do you think something like a theme park was the closest thing he would go near in this town right now. There was one not far off the center of Gotham, so we went there and looked around, we split up to cover more ground, and we stayed in touch with some of the techs from the batcave, I have Selina my, and I was using Dicks older one... It made me think of the past of me and Robin. We were the best partner's, even thought at first I wouldn't let him do anything, but that never stopped him from doing it. It made me smile as I was thinking of all the time's we had together. Then I heard laughter, I called Catwoman, to get over here as I walked slowly into the building, it was dumper cars? So the Joker... I sighed as I looked around and saw a man tided up in one of the cars. I didn't see the Joker so I proceeded to the man. Then I should had guess the Joker jumps out from no where and started to try and hit me with the car, I could see that he had made some changes with it, because they were way faster then they could be. So I'm trying to get out of the way of the cars, trying to get to the Kalvin I was guessing. Then Catwoman finally got there and jumped on the Joker as he tried to push her oof him, he did and she fell. The Joker turned around and was going right for her. Me not think jumped in the way of her and the cart. The pain was great, but I was holding well, Catwoman got up, and ran to Kalvin Mash, as I tried to Regan my footing. The Joker toke the time to hit me once more, then as I laied on the floor in pain he got out then looked down at me stepping on my shoulder's. "So I try to get Bruce Wayne is jail, but I get a kid? Come on Brucie you're the letting little boy take the fall? Just like all the time, its the same over and over. Just like the time, when he toke that shot for you, or the time he toke that fall for you, or the time-"_

_"STOP IT!" I yelled as I kicked him off me. "You could never understand what me and him had! Leave him out of this!"_

_The Joker waved his finger as me and then said, "Temper temper, bat's didn't get a good night sleep? Waking up because you know that you drove the little boy away? Whats the new name? Nighthing?"_

_"Its NIGHTWING!" I jumped at him not felling anymore pain just felling anger towords him._

_"Bat's we have to get him in so we can get the innocent boy out!" Catwoman said as she helped Kelvin up and lead him out the door. I grabbed the Joker and tied him down and dragged him away. We got to the prison and got Kelvin to say that the Joker did it, so then they let Dick go. Then I came to get Dick after they called my house and said that he had been released. When I got there I looked at Dick his face was all messed up, but he still had a smile on his face._

_"You look good." I laughed._

_He looked at me then smiled, "Well I still look better then you."_

_Then we hugged each other and headed back to the house._

_In the end he was still Nightwing, but we worked together a lot still, he came to the batcave a lot and lived back here with me, so we talked thought all this. I found out that he was just growing out of the Robin, because Robin was for little Dick, Dick was now a man. So he needed a man to be, and Robin was holding him back._


End file.
